Moe and Joe Misbehave at Pizza Hut and Get Grounded
''Moe and Joe Misbehave at Pizza Hut and Get Grounded ''is a grounded video created by Sarah West. Plot Moe and Joe wants Sonic to take them to Pizza Hut, so he takes them there. When they got to Pizza Hut, Moe and Joe throw a tantrum because they wanted cinnamon sticks when they're out of them. They ask Sonic to "engage" them. When he refuses, they destroy the restaurant. Sonic tells Moe and Joe that they'll get nothing at all as their punishment, and their Warner Bros., Turner Broadcasting System, and Cartoon Network merchandise will be given away to Goodwill. Transcript (October 16, 2018) Moe: Hey, Sonic. Sonic: What is it, boys? Joe: Since you're babysitting us, can we go to Pizza Hut? Sonic: Sure. Let's go! (At Pizza Hut) Pizza Hut Clerk: Welcome to Pizza Hut. How can we help you? Sonic: I'm here to order food for these twin boys. Moe, Joe, can you please tell the manager what you want? Moe: We want some cheese pizza, chicken wings, twenty ounces of Pepsi for each of us, and some cinnamon sticks. Pizza Hut Clerk: I'm sorry to say this, but we're out of cinnamon sticks. Moe: What? Joe: Is this some sort of sick joke? Pizza Hut Clerk: Don't feel bad, boys. How about some Hershey's Chocolate Dunkers instead? Moe: Why? Joe: Yeah, why? Sonic: Because, boys, they're out of cinnamon sticks. Why don't you get some Hershey's Chocolate Dunkers instead? Moe: (Shouty Guy's voice) NO! WE WANT SOME CINNAMON STICKS! Joe: (Shouty Guy's voice) YEAH, AND THAT'S FINAL! Pizza Hut Clerk: Uh-oh. Sonic: Boys, stop acting like spoiled brats. You can either get some Hershey's Chocolate Dunkers, or you will have nothing at all. Moe: Oh, we have a better idea. How about we go across the street and buy a diamond ring, so at least we will be safe if you are going to engage us? Sonic: Boys, don't talk to me like that! Now look, everyone is staring at us! Moe: So you're going to engage us? Go ahead! Engage us, engage us, engage us, engage us, engage us, engage us, engage us, engage us, engage us! Joe: Engage us right here at Pizza Hut! Sonic: Boys, stop it right now! Moe: So you're not going to engage us? Fine! Joe: We will engage Pizza Hut! (Moe and Joe destroy the counter, tables, chairs, soda fountain and all) Moe and Joe: GRRRRRRRRR! Sonic: (Young Guy's voice) Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! Moe! Joe! What in the world is wrong with you two morons? How dare you cause such a scene at a restaurant like this? That's it! We're going home! (normal voice) Get in the car right now. (In the car) Moe and Joe: (SpongeBob and Bloo's crying voice soundclips) Sonic: Stop crying like Bloo and SpongeBob, boys. I've told you if you kept acting up, you wouldn't get anything! Moe: But Sonic, all we wanted was some cinnamon sticks, but they didn't have any. That's why we asked you to engage us. Sonic: I don't care, I should have never asked if we can go to Pizza Hut today. Joe: We get it now, and we're very sorry. Moe: Can we at least go back and get some Hershey's Chocolate Dunkers? Sonic: No! Absolutely not. When we get home, you two will go to your rooms and don't ever come out until Shimajirō Shimano and his friends come to pick you two up for Bambi. Also, I'll ask my friends to take your Warner Bros., Turner Broadcasting System, and Cartoon Network merchandise and give them away to charity. Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West